The Noble Choice
The Noble Choice is when the hero or heroine is at his or her most heroic stature. The event starts after the Obstacles and Arguments event. This usually happens when the main protagonist does what he or she believes is right for him or herself and for his or her friends, family, or community. The hero or heroine makes his or her choice to fight the enemy, make amends for his past mistakes, etc. While Noble Choices are spine-chilling, it's the best event heroes can produce. The Noble Choice is appositive There are many ways the hero can show us he is making the Noble Choice: #Making a speech to his community, friends, or family. #Standing up to the enemy. #Taking the place of an accused or mistreated person. #Stepping between the enemy and someone special (Copper blocking Amos' gun; Diego blocking Soto's attack on Manny). #Admitting the truth. (Oscar admitting that he lied about being a Sharkslayer) #Giving up his life or personal wants for other people. (Casper giving up his dream to be human again and gives it to Dr. Harvey instead) #Standing up for his people. #Blocking the enemy's blow. (Anna blocking Hans' sword as he tries to kill Elsa, freezing in the process and shattering the sword to pieces) #Confessing his/her love for another. #Going back to face something or someone. (Po returning to face Lord Shen after attaining his inner peace; Nelly going back to aid her friends in battle against the evil Cat King and his army of alley cats to help Jerry Mouse reclaim his kingdom) #Choosing Heart over Duty. #Sacrificing to save everybody. (The Iron Giant sacrificing himself to stop the missile from killing dozens of people) #Choosing to live somewhere in order to keep his friends. # Apologizing for what they've done, whether they're aggressively angry towards the people they've loved, making wrong decisions, etc. (Thorin II Oakenshield developed a mad love of gold over his friends, causing him to commit such acts, until he finally managed to come to his senses and help everyone during the Battle of the Five Armies) (See Obstacles and Arguments) # Rising to power. # Betraying the antagonist(s). Examples Movies 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios *Homer Simpson has to find his family and to save the town of Springfield from Russ Cargill. DreamWorks *Alex, Marty, Gloria and Melman decide to stay in circus instead of returning to the Central Park Zoo. *The circus animals deciding to save Alex and the gang from DuBois, despite Alex's earlier deceit to them. *After seeing the billboard advertising Mrs. Tweedy's Chicken Pies, Rocky makes his decision to return back to the Tweedies' farm to help Ginger and the rest of the chickens escape. Warner Bros. *Yogi Bear and Boo Boo to tells Ranger Smith to don't give up to save Jellystone Park from Mayor Brown. *Neville Longbottom stands up to Lord Voldemort and gives him an inspiring speech dedicated to Harry Potter. *After Devon & Cornwall tell Garrett of Ruber's capturing of Kayley and acquiring Excalibur, he immediately changes his mind and turns back towards Camelot to save his love interest. *Teen Titans Disney/Pixar *Simba making his choice to return home and save his kingdom. *In Toy Story, Woody encouraging Buzz to learn that he is Andy's toy as Buzz chooses to be Andy's toy so he and Woody can escape from Sid. *In Toy Story 2, Woody deciding to go back to Andy and inviting the Roundup Gang to his house. *In Toy Story 3, Woody deciding to be donated instead of going to college with Andy *In Toy Story 4 '', Buzz decided to let Woody stay with Bo Peep, knowing that Bonnie will be okay without him. *Dot getting Flik and the Circus Bugs' for help to stand up against Hopper. Flik stubbornly refuses and continues to mope until Dot cheers him up with the same philosophy he used on her earlier. *Aladdin deciding to save his father from Sa'Luk, despite all his father's selfish actions *As Melody reconciles with her parents, King Triton offers Melody a choice to either live with him and Atlantica as a mermaid, or stay human and live with her family. Melody declines the offer, instead choosing to use her Grandfather's trident to dissolve the castle walls--therefore, both human and merfolk can be together in harmony. *Kenai choosing to save Koda from his vengeful brother, Denai. *In ''Cars, Lightning McQueen chooses to give up the Piston Cup and help The King cross the finish line, after he is wrecked by Chick Hicks. *In Cars 2, Mater deciding to save Lightning McQueen from the Lemons and later to confront Miles Axlerod to expose his crimes to the British crown and government. *In Cars 3, Lightning McQueen deciding to help Cruz Ramirez to finish this her first race in Florida 500. *Pocahontas saving John Smith from execution and confessing her love to him, as well reuniting her people and the settlers. *Linguini decides to reveal that Remy is the true cook behind all of the amazing foods to the other chefs. *Merida decides to restore peace to the clans and her kingdom, making amends for her mistakes. *King Triton decides to let Ariel be human after realizing how much she loves Eric and how he was wrong about humans. Television Spellbinder * In the episode The Gunpowder Plot, Correon decides to help Paul Reynolds return to his own world, after realizing that his knowledge is too dangerous for the Spellbinders. In the final episode Flight, Correon decides to share the Spellbinders' knowledge, when he accepts that the Spellbinders must make their people clever and that things in their world must change for the better. Others *Rollbar refusing to execute the cannibalistic Decepticon Dead End. * Princess Zelda has made various noble choices that resulted in several major benefits for all. In Breath of the Wild, steps between a fatally wounded Link and an attacking Guardian, finally unleashing her power she struggled to utilize, shutting them down. When the castle soldiers arrive at the scene, Zelda orders them to take Link to the Shrine of Resurrection, after hearing the voice of the Master Sword that reminded her that there is still hope for Link's survival. ** In A Link Between Worlds, she and Link touch the Triforce and make a wish to restore Lorule's Triforce to restore light to Princess Hilda's crumbling empire, restoring it to its former glory. * Also in A Link Between Worlds, Ravio casts aside his cowardice and steps between Link and Hilda, and managed to peacefully and successfully dissuade the latter from her plan she had made with Yuga, which resulted in Zelda making her aforementioned choice. *Lapis Lazuli returns in time to drop the barn on Blue Diamond and officially joins the Crystal Gems. *Cid Highwind chooses to abort the launch of his rocket to prevent Shera who is still fixing one of the oxygen tank which is malfunctioning, from burning her to a crisp and she immediately takes the blame for ruining his dream. *the loud sisters return to their normal roommates after discovering Lincoln is selfless enough to take one for the team. *The Winchester brothers and Castiel set the Ghost Kid free upon their return from the Scooby-Doo Universe. *Katie Walker deciding to not give up in order to win. *Worf chooses to abandon the mission and turns back to save Jadzia Dax. This, however, results the death of the Cardassian spy, Lasaran. Sisko reprimands Worf for letting Lasaran getting killed and admits that he would have done the same thing for Jennifer (his late wife) if they had been in that situation. *Lt. John Dunbar realizes that what he's been told about Indians is wrong and decides to join the Sioux. He even helps them find the missing buffalo herd and protects them from the U.S. Army and other Indian tribes. *The Tod comes back to protect Rowf and Snitter from the humans sent to kill them and sacrifices himself to the army to give them time to escape to the sea. *Thomas deciding to go against Sir Topham Hatt's wishes and go straight to Knapford in order to stop Sailor John from stealing the treasure. *Deadpool: taking a bullet that was meant for Russell leading to both of their redemptions. *After locking up all the Halloween monsters in Haunted Halloween, Sarah Quinn returns the manuscript to R.L. Stine. *Henry Casey abandons his greed over gold and accepts his quest to help the Haida tribe find the caribou. He even wanted to start a life with Lily Joseph and felt like he was a part of the tribe. Quotes }} Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events Category:Healings